


Forgiveness, Can You Imagine?

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: James isn't always the best at thinking before he acts. It's a lesson that he's had to learn time and time again, and when he realizes he needs to apologize Al is making it more than a little difficult.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter
Series: Day by Day [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Forgiveness, Can You Imagine?

**Author's Note:**

> “You don’t get to pick and choose. You’re stuck with me.”

Alright… Perhaps James had taken his goading of Al a little too far. Judging by the fact that he’d scarcely seen much of his brother for nearly an entire week he had to assume that his assumption was correct. Which was why he hastily accosted Scorpius when the younger boy was exiting the great hall after lunch.

“Where’s Al?” He asked.

“And why should I tell you that?” Scorpius raised his brow, “so you can make fun of him again?”

James sighed, “Was it really that bad?”

“If it wasn’t you wouldn’t need me to track him down for you now would you?” Scorpius replied. 

“Fair point,” James nodded his head, “anyway where is he.”

“I’m not at liberty to say,” Scorpius replied primly.

“I swear Malfoy…” James huffed, “where is my brother?”

“You’ll find him when he wants to speak to you,” Scorpius shrugged slipping past the Gryffindor. 

James huffed and walked off, all he wanted to do was apologize to Al. If only he’d stop being a little prat and avoiding him… 

“Rose you have classes with Al don’t you?” James asked taking the chair next to his cousin in the Gryffindor common room.

“I’m not helping you,” she replied not even looking up from her book.

“All I want to do is apologize!” James practically whined.

“Well if you thought about your actions you wouldn’t even need to apologize in the first place now would you?” Rose glanced at him briefly.

“Why are you making this so difficult?” James huffed and went up to his dorm.

He’d had more than enough time to think about what he’d done and said the week prior, to think about why that just might have upset Al a bit more than he’d anticipated. All the while he anticipated a letter or howler from either of his parents telling him off. Thankfully that never happened, but James still felt bad. He wanted to talk to Al who was making this incredibly difficult.

“Heard you’ve been looking for me?”

James turned around to see Al standing there looking anything but pleased, he swallowed the toast he’d been eating seeing as he was instantly reminded of their mother with this particularly hard gaze.

“Hey Al,” James tried to smile.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Albus rolled his eyes.

James sighed, “I’m really sorry for teasing you and all that last week…” he couldn’t help but note to bored expression on Al’s face, “hey I’m trying to apologize here.”

“And you wouldn’t need to apologize if you actually thought before you did something,” Al countered, “aren’t you supposed to be the older sibling?”

James flushed with embarrassment, his skin nearly matching the color of his messy hair, “Alright so I’m not perfect, but you don’t get to pick and choose. You’re stuck with me.”

“Great,” Albus glowered. 

“What I’m saying is… I know I can be a rather terrible brother at times,” James sighed, “and I’ve probably hurt your feelings in more ways than I possibly can count and I could stand to be better. I really do want to apologize… Not just for last week, but for anything else you think I need to apologize for.”

Albus seemed to consider this for a moment, “I guess… It’s not the most brilliant of apologies but I suppose it’ll have to do.”

“Buy you butterbeer next trip to Hogsmeade?” James proposed.

“Oh alright,” Al smiled.


End file.
